1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component support, having at least one insert card reception chamber with two insert card guidance devices, which have oppositely located guides for receiving at least one insert card, and the guides are arranged and spaced apart from each other by the size of the height of the insert card.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A component support is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,890. A housing, into which several insert card guidance devices are installed is used. It is possible to introduce insert cards, which lie parallel next to each other, into the insert card guidance devices. The insert cards have a strip of plugs on their back end. With these, the introduced insert card contacts a plug-in receiver, which is attached to a printed circuit board, for example a back plane, maintained on the rear of the housing.
The insert cards have plug-in points for making them individually different or for supplementing their functions, into which additional printed circuit boards can be inserted. For example, the additional printed circuit boards are known as slave boards or mezzanine boards and the open front of the housing they can be introduced into guidance devices and pushed into the plug-in locations.
Current applications for component supports require that the component supports be differently equipped. The component housing must be selected to correspond to the intended application and then equipped with the desired number of insert cards. Because the dimensions of the component housings are pre-fixed, it is possible for some insert card receptacles to remain empty, so that valuable structural space remains unused. With known component supports, the insert cards must have guidance and fastening elements, which are disadvantageous for the layout of the insert cards.